new generation the 4th
by thebest888
Summary: What if on the wave mission haku didn't die and became a ninja of konoha minato and kushina are alive but hiruzen is still the hokage
1. Chapter 1

( i dont own Naruto or any anime manga)~Naruto unleashed~ A/N- I HAVE TRY TO WRITE MY OWN FANFIC STORY BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A COMPUTER THEN I FOUND OUT YOU CAN USE A PHONE Story starts:- chapter one- Naruto woke up in morning and what the hell woke him up, well it was the news that the Uchiha clan has just been killed and Sasuke raped, Naruto put a smile on his face. As Naruto came inside the academy kiba said " hey every body the baka is here" the class brust in laughter, Naruto did not mind because of what happened to Sasuke, "okay class, SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted at the immediacly the class shut into silence, "bammm!" the door slammed open as Sasuke walked inside "hey isn't that the boy that got raped" kiba said to shino "okay as you know the genin exam is tommorow" Iruka asked "yes" the class replied " i dont have any thing to, so class dismis" Iruka said immediacly the class ran out ~2 days later~ " team 7 Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzimaki Naruto" the annocement was made.~Sasuke apartment~ "knock!" Sasuke heard on his apartment door when he opened it he saw Sakura, "what a... he was stop because she acted like she fainted on him which cause him to fall, then she opened her eyes and touch Sasuke dick which was very hard and had straight bonner, next was she opened her pants and his dick and put it in her hole slowly "aahhh! it's so big" Sakura shouted in pleasure ~Minato and kushina's house~ "Naruto breafast is ready" Kasumi said (Naruto's sister) as Naruto came out he saw Minato flirting Kushina " Naruto with your food your on a misson" said Minato ~Wave misson~ "why did you do it teme" Naruto said in a sad way as Sasuke dropped on the floor, Naruto stood up and growled at Haku as a slit formed in his eye with made his eye red and put him on his 2 hand and legs like a mammal, he charge at Haku, Haku threw sembons at hi but he dodged them and punched Haku on her mask causing it to crack, as Naruto turned around and wanted to give her the finish blow the mask fell off "you're are working for Zabuza" Naruto said in an angry " i am sorry" as she flashed in front of Zabuza but Zabuza pulled her back and the rykiri hit him, Kakashi walk forward to see if they were dead "are they dead" Sakura asked Kakashi "Zabuza yes Haku in a coma" Kakashi answered and then came Naruto helping Sasuke to walk, immediacly she push Naruto so she could hug Sasuke, "Sakura you hug to hard" Sasuke said. As they return to the village they went straigth to the hokage office, as they entered he smiled but as he saw Haku he frowned "what is an A he was stop by Naruto "let her explain her self" Naruto demanded ~after 30 minute of explaining~ " Haku i now make you a ninja of konoha" hiruzen said to haku. 5 hour pased and in the ramen stand two ramen monsters were having a challenge each of them were tied at 25 blow each, but it looked like one of them started to win "i finaly won" Naruto shouted, he was felling sleep so he went to bed. When he woke up he was in a suer and something happened he was surprize why he knew every suer in konoha, "were am i" he asked himself, "Naruto" he was hear in all around the place the a new sound came he herd a knock which took him out of his mindscape A/N I THINK THIS IS TO ADVENTURE SO I HAVE MADE CHAPTER 2, PLEASE POST REVIEW AND I YOU LIKE THE STORY FOLLOW ME AND CHECK COOL NARUTO AREA COMMUNITY.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock!" Naruto heard on his, as the door opened he saw Haku "let's go our team is waiting for us ~team 7 training ground~ "so because Haku is we'll have to start all over again" Kakashi said with an eye smile "well we have only realy learned two thing, water walking and tree climb" Sakura said like she didn't mind. ~After 5 hours of training~ "we need a mission" Kakashi said as he laid down on his bed mid nigth- Sasuke woke up after having a nude dream, he was half asleep until he saw Sakura wasn't there so he rushed out side to find her "Sakura what are you doing here all alone" Sasuke said, Sakura turned and that same look she had when she first had it with Sasuke "no not again" Sasuke said with a sad look on his face saying no "Saku... he was stop because Sakura move foward. ~8 o'clock in the morning~ "where teme and Sakura" Naruto said with a nervous look on his so he went out side hoping to see Sakura so it could stop "hey... he was stopped when he saw Sakura training with Sasuke, he was angry so he tried to stop "hey Sasuke how was the raping" Naruto said with a smile on his face Sasuke charged at him then Kakashi appeared with shunshin "that enough, now for our mission ~team 7's mission~ "so what the mission" Haku asked "community service" Kakashi replied as they were doing community service team 8 stopped by and asked for a challenge team seven accepted, it was Naruto vs Hinata ~fight begins~ The first blow was a fist to the stomach by Naruto, Hinata got angry and activate her biyakugan she gave Naruto no mercy and when she finaly stop he turned into a log damn she was so pist off, Naruto came out of the bushes and used kage bunshin Hinata knew he used it but she didn't know the real one was, all of a sudden Naruto came out with chakra on his hand and hit Hinata at the back of her neck and because he was so dumb he didn't know that he hit a tenketsu point Hinata fell, immediacly the fight was called off Naruto was so happy that he won so happy "so until next time" kurenai said to Kakashi with a wink it gave Kakashi little bonner but it wasn't that visible. "Naruto were's the key" Haku asked wanting to enter the room Naruto gave her the key but as the entered the saw somebody "kasumi what are you doing here" Naruto said in an angry emotion "oh i forgot to tell you we have a sleep over we invite team 8,9 and 10" Haku said, Naruto was happy because of Sakura but he was wondering why they pick his room, then he remember is the biggest room in the house 4 hour later all of the team's arrive and they were ready for the sleep over. They were parting like animals the story time came Sasuke was first to tell his story ~Sasuke story~ " it was on night i was cool as usuall but i herd an aralm that's when i... he was stop by the door opening "who is that" kasumi said with an angry look on her but it stop as soon as the person walk inside, he warned them not to say a word, all of them shutup but the stranger still made an action and that action was kiddnapping Hinata. ~Search for Hinata~ Beacuse of Hinata they went to the deadth forest, the started hopping on tree branches to make it faster. They finally found Hinata but the anbu that kiddnapped her, the anbu didn't have anywhere to go so he took off his mask "prank" Minato said smiling, he explain to them how they got pranked and it look like they were angry but still happy. ~The next day~ "so the chunin exam are in three months, so i need to teach you basic move that a chunin rank ninja should know" Kakashi said to the team, they first started short range shunshin then speed and strength enhancement and finaly was the basic chakra dragon, they had finish with the chakra dragon and the shortrange shunshin but the had not finish with the exsercising they still had about 30 laps of 1 mile and they were still in their 2 lap they were really surfering "it will make you hunky in 2 days time" Kakashi said to boost two of them up and for the girls they were training on their flecxcebily doing the banana jump "okay that all for today i'll teach you how to use your elements tomorrow" Kakashi ~The next day~ They were already in the training ground test their elements. Naruto- wind, fire,Sasuke- fire, lightning, Sakura- earth, Haku- wind, water. Kakashi made three Kage bunshi one for Sakura one for Haku and one for Naruto and Sasuke ~after 7 hours of training~ Naruto went to bed and hope he will have a good dream A/N I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND AM HAPPY BUT NOT ENOUGH I NEED MORE CHAPTER. PLEASE POST REVIEW


End file.
